A Really Random Naruto Story
by StellaLuna7773
Summary: Basically what the title says..a really random story about the Uchiha brothers Madara and Izuna, and their adventures with their friends, the Senju brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama...and..well..i'm not really good at summaries, so..yeah. Read if you wish.


If you have chosen to read this, just know that this is my first fanfic, so I will take constructive criticism, but no flames please. Flames will be used by the Akatsuki to burn down your living quarters. You have been warned.

I do not own anything of, from, or affiliated with the anime series Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. If I did…well…*evil fangirl thoughts*…let's just say the minds of viewers would be ruined forever *evil laughter*.

Now that we're done with all that…enjoy the story. :3

* * *

A Really Random Story!!!

It was a bright, sunny day outside, and the sky was clear, so clear you could almost see the outline of the moon far, far away. But, besides it being a very beautiful day outside, it was also Tuesday, a day that was always marked on Uchiha Madara's calendar, the source of all the crack this story revolves around, or rather, that revolves around the story.

"Nii-chan…"

"Mmmmph…"

"Nii-chan!"

"Mmmmph…"

"............."

"............."

"NIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

Said boy grabs pillow and puts over head, and in a muffled voice, groans, "Urusai*..."

Uchiha Madara was NOT a happy boy. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all the previous night, due to the fact that he kept becoming frustrated with his rather disturbing dreams, and the fact that after having them, he would wake up gasping for air, covered in sweat, adrenaline pumping through his system, and with no hope at all of being able to fall back asleep. Now, at 10 years old, he was a growing boy, and besides feeling the need for massive amounts of food every other hour, he also needed his sleep, especially since he was training to become a ninja. So, tired, hungry, and rather annoyed, Madara was quickly losing his temper with his 7 year old sibling, Izuna, who refused to let him sleep, or try to, at least.

"C'mon, nii-chan, it's Tuesday! Tobi-chan and Hashi-chan are probably waiting for us at the park!"

"I KNOW, Izuna. Sheesh…" grumbled Madara. Deciding it was pointless to try to get rest now that Izuna was awake, he threw his blue cotton sheets aside, letting his pillow fall onto the wooden floor, and glared at his otouto*, with a look that clearly said, "I'm not getting dressed unless you get out." It wasn't so much that Madara didn't want to undress in front of Izuna, it honestly didn't matter to him, since they were very close (despite what most people thought), it was just he wasn't exactly in the mood to be dealing with him. Izuna grinned happily, and, feeling rather smug at his "victory", said, "I'm ready to go, so I'll go wait for you downstairs." And before his brother could say another word, he leaped off Madara's bed and ran down the stairs, sliding down the right banister and landing with an audible thump on the floor of the main floor of their home. Unlike most homes the Uchiha Clan lived in, this one happened to have two floors, including an attic and a basement, rather like an American home. The rest, though, was all Japanese-styled.

Now, in case you're wondering, "Why the hell is the writer being so damn descriptive? This is just a fanfiction about some Naruto characters, not a freakin book" or something along those lines, you'll see. Everything has a reason, and it will all become clear soon enough. Or maybe I am so insanely bored I am doing this to annoy the hell out of you. MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! FEAR THE WRATH OF THE EVIL FANGIRL AUTHOR!!!!!! ..............Ahem. *cough* Anyways......well...that's all I've got for now...don't want to give any of the story away in the intro anyways, sooo...sayonara*...for now. :3

* * *

*Urusai=A word in the Japanese language meaning "noisy" (as in your/it is too noisy) and in imperative form, "Be quiet" or "Shut up" (if used offensively)

*Otouto=A word in the Japanese language often meaning "younger brother"

*Sayonara=The word in the Japanese language that means (literally) "Goodbye", though it's not always specifically goodbye, and it can be used as just a general farewell...

So....Now you kinda get an idea of whether you wanna read tis story or not....or at least, i hope you did....srry it's crappy though......but anyways.....R&R, i guess...you know...rate...review....yadda yadda yadda....oh, and tell me whether you would like me to continue this story or not......though i probably will anyways...so, yeah. If you have anything you want to ask me or tell me personally, just message me. Sooo...sayonara. :3

Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

~StellaLuna

P.S. I often use japanese words in my writing [being a die-hard otaku of not only anime but the japanese (and all asian) culture] so if I forget to put translations for them at the end of my stories' chapters, sorry...^^' Please don't hesitate to ask for them! :3


End file.
